The present invention relates to a hanger suitably used for clothes, especially, roundneck T-shirts, pullovers, and sweaters which do not permit extended arm portions of the hanger to be easily inserted thereinto from an opened neck portion thereof.
It is difficult that a hanger having an integrally formed hook and arms extending in the opposite direction be inserted at its arms into a T-shirt from an opened narrow neck portion thereof for drying purposes, for example. Therefore, it is necessary to insert the hanger into a T-shirt from the lower side thereof and draw out the hook portion of the hanger from the opened neck portion of the T-shirt. In order to remove the hanger, it has to be withdrawn from the lower side of the T-shirt. Namely, such a conventional hanger requires much time and labor when it is inserted into and removed from a T-shirt, so that it cannot be used conveniently.